


长得俊｜Turn off the Light

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet





	长得俊｜Turn off the Light

“日本飞韩国很快的，你好好休息。”

尤长靖点开音乐，放下手机。蓝牙耳机里流淌着舒缓的钢琴曲，身体不由得放松下来。

今天是情人节，可惜情人却不在身边。

不过倒是没有一点抱怨。他知道他要陪家人，明天还要赶去首尔工作。遗憾可惜是真的，可是凌晨与他视频时听到他低哑的嗓音一遍遍抱歉地说“对不起”时，心头冒出的那一丁点责备立刻消失殆尽。  
他其实也很辛苦吧，一年到头难得过年陪次家人，还要来照顾他的情绪，马上又要接着工作。密不透风的时间里，他能挤出点时间来陪他，他就已经满足了。

尤长靖在酒店的瑜伽房里。先如期发个微博给粉丝报备，再活动了下身体，在瑜伽垫上卧坐准备开工。他的身体一直很柔软，瑜伽这样的有氧运动再适合他不过。他弯下腰，还没来得及做动作，房门咔嚓一声被打开。

不是跟经纪人说了不要来打扰的吗？

他有点愠怒，不过看到走进来的人却完全怔在原地。那人穿着白色的长款羽绒服，压着白色鸭舌帽，还是今早和他视频时的模样。他朝他走近，一直注视着他，平日清冷的脸染上温柔的笑意，酒窝深陷。

“你…你不是在日本吗？！”尤长靖还没缓过神，眨巴着眼睛以为在做梦。他也不是没想过林彦俊会给他个惊喜，可没想到他竟然直接跑回来了。

“第一个情人节不陪你怎么行。”林彦俊俯下身，和跪坐在垫子上的他平视，眸色深沉。没有谁比他更重视仪式感，今日送父母妹妹上回程的飞机后就一直心不在焉。在日本停留一晚是想着次日飞韩国舒适方便，可他根本不想舒适，他只想见尤长靖。

所以果断改签，又买了明日从上海飞韩国的机票。

“情人节快乐。”林彦俊从羽绒服口袋掏出一盒Royce’的生巧递给他，“刚从冰袋里拿出来，吃一块。”

“你想胖死我啊。”尤长靖嘴上这么说着，手却实诚得很，从他手里接过深蓝的盒子打开，捏起一块放入嘴里。入口即化，先有点苦，然后前所未有的甜腻可口漫上心头。也许因为是他最喜欢的口感，也许是因为送他的是他最爱的人。

“好好吃哦！”尤长靖满足地眯起眼睛，舔唇砸砸嘴。他又拿起一块，伸到林彦俊的唇边，“你也尝一尝，不能只让我一个人胖。”

林彦俊听到他的话，轻笑一声。他攥住他的手腕，控制住不动，然后将脑袋稍低下，一口把深棕色的巧克力咬入嘴里。他盯着他因为捏巧克力而染上薄薄一层巧克力粉的拇指和食指，圆滑的指盖带着一点粉，和白皙的手指揉合在一起，勾起让人舔舐吮吸的欲望。林彦俊的眸色更深，一低头便含住他的两根手指。

他的舌灵活地绕着指尖打转，先舔完上面的巧克力粉，再慢慢吮着，仿佛要吞食一般。尤长靖只觉得头脑瞬间爆炸，脸颊飘红，浑身燥热。他口腔的温度团团包裹住他，不过是一个舔吸的动作，都能激起他内心情欲的苗头。

“你不要闹了啦。”尤长靖努力抽回手，又被那上面亮晶晶的水光弄得丧失了理智。想要，很想要他，他们已经很久没有做爱了。有些东西，在目光交汇时就无法抑制，那是爱到极点最强烈的原始欲望。

“现在回房间，好不好？”尤长靖强撑起最后的冷静问他。林彦俊嗯了一声，他的嗓音已经哑到不行。他立刻拉起他，把他锁在自己怀里，急不可耐地往外走，似乎一直在等他的这句话。刚走进电梯间，林彦俊便无法忍耐压抑着的欲望和爱意，把他抵在门上，捧起脸就开始吻。

“…摄像头。”尤长靖羞涩地躲过，把头埋进他的怀里，双手紧紧搂住他羽绒服内劲瘦的腰。他的羽绒服很宽松，完全把他的身影遮住。林彦俊的身上有淡淡的香味，他之前以为是他喷的香水，后来闻过发现不全是。这种味道消除了香水的刺鼻，混杂着属于他干净清爽的安心。

林彦俊低头看怀里的人探头冲他眨眼，心口一软，宠溺地倾身啄吻他的嘴唇。

好不容易进了房间，两人都陷入蒸腾弥漫的浓浓情欲中。尤长靖搂住他的脖子，按过后颈便开始吻他。他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，湿哒哒的水声从交合的口腔里发出，惹得满屋暧昧无比。

他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，林彦俊的羽绒服不知什么时候脱落在地，黑色的打底毛衣被撩起一个角，尤长靖的小手从里面伸入，上下抚摸他腰身的结实线条。他顺着他带点硬的肌肉向上，使坏地拨弄他胸前的尖粒。一声低吟立刻从他的喉咙里泄出，林彦俊被他挑拨得硬到不行，捉住他不安分的小手，望着他噙着笑的眼睛和水光潋滟的嘴唇，眸色更暗，歪着嘴笑了笑，下一秒抱起他的腰，听他惊呼一声，把他压在宽大的床上。

“让你摸个够。”林彦俊把毛衣和打底衫混在一起脱掉，随手甩在地上，露出半裸的上身，然后弯下身子抓住他的手往自己身上带。尤长靖本来只是使坏，现在让他正大光明地摸，倒害羞起来，红着脸闭上眼，小心摸了一下，被属于他的温度又弄得脸颊滚烫，赶紧说了句：“你不要再玩这个东西了啦！”

林彦俊在他耳边低沉地笑。“胆子这么小，还是我来教你好了。”说着，他脱掉他的白色t恤，低头咬住他的乳尖。一会用牙齿轻轻啃咬，一会又用湿滑的舌围着硬起的颗粒打转。他胸口另一边的红点也不亏待，修长的手指熟捻地揉搓，动作轻柔却又带着力度。

“嗯…”尤长靖忍不住发出含着快感的呻吟。他只觉浑身被酥麻的感觉击中，下腹发热，浑身渴望得到他更多的爱抚。林彦俊又上来吻他的唇，右手却顺着他白嫩的皮肤向下，褪下他的运动裤，将大手包住他内裤鼓起来的那块，隔着内裤揉捏。又微微不耐地勾掉内裤，直接上下撸动他已经发硬的分身。

“唔…！”尤长靖被难以言说的快感覆盖，咬唇低呼。“林彦俊…”他忍不住轻呼他的名字，攀上他宽阔的肩膀，感受他带给他的一波波情欲浪潮。潮水反复冲刷岩石，速度逐渐加快，磅礴的水势无可阻挡地冲撞光滑的鹅卵，最后在长调的呜咽声中发泄了出来，射了他满手的白浊。

尤长靖沉浸在未尽的快感余波中不愿动弹，手背搭在眼睛上，都没有看清林彦俊怎么擦拭手指，如何脱下裤子，又从哪拿出的润滑。待他缓过神来时，冰凉的触感从后穴传来，他涂了润滑的手指已经缓缓伸入，不急不慢地做着扩张。

他们已经很久没有做过，为了避免不必要的伤害，林彦俊决定做足扩张，所以及其耐心。他寻到他心形的唇，此时染上红润的颜色，像娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，忍不住俯身蹂躏。

尤长靖的皮肤格外白皙，林彦俊的手指握久了腰间的软肉，都会留下淡淡的红印。他此时一边仰头与他接吻，一边感受着身下微痛却酥麻的触感，嘴里发出哼哼的呻吟声。直到他的手指刮到壁上一块位置，他顿时手脚蜷缩，难耐地发出“啊”的低呼。

“林彦俊，进来吧…”他的脸上泛起红晕，因为肤色缘故格外明显。林彦俊吻了吻他漫起水光的眸子，嗯了一声，抽出手指，把早已滚烫硬挺的欲望扶进穴口，俯身一顶，缓慢地顺着润滑挤入。

“呜…”  
手指完全无法和他的尺寸相比。即使扩张做得再好，一瞬间，尤长靖只觉下身传来剧痛的饱胀感，异物的进入让他他忍不住抓紧他的肩膀，在他的怀里皱起眉头。

“乖，放松点。”林彦俊看出他的难受，轻柔地吮吸他的唇瓣，揉捏起他胸前的尖粒安抚他。渐渐的，疼痛感被一种席卷全身的快感取代，他感觉自己像被蚊虫叮咬后的酥痒，迫不及待地想要人用力挠痒来缓解。

“动一下吧，林彦俊…”他趴在他的耳边说。林彦俊早已忍得不行，他被紧致的穴壁包裹，浑身燥热不堪，极度想冲撞来释放内心压抑的欲望。他试探地抽动几下，惹来他几声无法控制的呻吟。他明白他已经适应穴内的胀感，扣住他的肩膀，下身开始规律地抽插起来。

“唔…嗯啊…”尤长靖止不住地从嘴里吐出破碎的呻吟声。林彦俊刚开始的动作挺温柔，在尝到一波波快感后，身体本能的欲望翻滚上来，让他逐渐抛却理智的压抑，使劲地开始在他体内顶撞。淫靡的啪啪声在安静的房间里一遍遍回荡，足以激起更亢奋的冲撞。他的手扶住他的腰，他因情欲迷离的双眸和微张的小嘴尽收眼底。心里涌上更强烈的占有，他腰部发力，更加快速有力地在他身体里抽动。

“林彦俊…你慢点…”屋内的空调使温度上升，尤长靖的额上泛起薄汗，他被身下叫嚣的阵阵快感淹没，喘息声与呻吟声交织，好不容易吐出句子，又被他深入的顶撞冲散了意识。林彦俊在床事上永远绷着一匹狼，一旦挣脱了缰绳，只有餍足才会罢休。

“舒服吗。”林彦俊含住他的耳垂，下身不停止地顶撞。尤长靖诚实地点头，又没法好好说话，只能发出“呜嗯”这样不成句的词。不过这是对他最好的回应，林彦俊听了动作更甚，像得到夸奖的小朋友，迫不及待地展现更多更强的力量。

“…要不行了…林彦俊…”不知过了多久，随着他的撞击越来越猛烈，尤长靖只觉越发得沦陷，浓郁的快感将他勾入天空，最后在他一阵猛烈地撞击中又射了一次，身体飘然在云端晃悠，完全迷失了方向和感官，只有高潮带来的无尽喘息。

低吟声中，林彦俊也在最后的撞击下交代了自己。他抽出性器，浊白的精液混杂水渍顺着他的大腿流下，穴口也不断抽搐，仿佛在适应高潮的快感。

林彦俊躺在他的旁边，伸手把他揽进自己的怀里。尤长靖已经累得筋疲力尽，身体软绵绵的，任由他肆意抱着，吮吸皮肤，啃舐锁骨。他总喜欢在性事结束后继续亲吻他的身子，让他即使在结束后也能感受他从未间断的浓烈爱意。

“我爱你，尤长靖。”

“我也爱你。”

刺耳的手机铃声打破了满屋的旖旎，是林彦俊的经纪人提醒他不要忘了发微博。林彦俊叹口气，只得恋恋不舍地松开怀里的人，靠在床背的枕头处，上线开始选图选歌配文案。尤长靖裹在被子里，侧着身子欣赏他认真的模样，微微地勾起唇角笑。

好像只要两个人在一起，不论做什么，都能勾起内心最深处的心动呢。

等他发完微博甩掉手机，尤长靖已经累得合上眼睛快要睡着。林彦俊本想说再做一次，看他累成这样又不忍心，便抱起他去浴室清理。帮他洗完后，他又独身进入浴室洗漱。

再次回到床上时，尤长靖早就沉沉睡过去，呼吸平稳绵长。他揉了揉他露在被子外的软发，转身想关灯，却发现床头柜上放置的一个精致的瓶子，前面竖着一张贺卡。

他给他的情人节礼物。

心里的那块柔软被触动，林彦俊打开贺卡，他可爱的字迹跃然纸上。

“是情人节礼物～在新西兰看到就觉得必须买给你，蜂蜜可以补充维生素缓解疲劳，你一定要好好喝完哦！”

“我们小林不要让哥哥担心啦。”

“我一直很爱你，林彦俊。”

他闭上眼睛。

怎么办，生理上的欲望爱意刚刚平息，内心因为他这几行简单的文字又升腾起浩浩汤汤的海流将整个世界淹没。他靠在床背上仰起头，极力克制不断涌上的情绪。

他送他在日本看到的巧克力，他给他带了新西兰的特产。他们从不刻意，却又坚定证明：即使身处异地，他们彼此一刻也不会停止想念对方。

林彦俊凝视着他安静的睡颜，心里的躁动一点点平静下来。他用手拨开他额上的碎发，轻轻地吻上去。

“晚安，小可爱。”

熄灭灯光，他在黑暗中牵起他的手，与他进入同一个美梦中缠绵。

END.


End file.
